When Different Worlds Collide
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: What happens when Harry and the Gang meets some new kids and they are not your everyday witchwizard. Xover from Van HelsingUnderworldNarnia10th kingdom. R


**Blue Kitsune**: I do not own Harry Potter, Van Helsing, Underworld, The Chronicles of Narnia or 10th kingdom but I do own the names of the kids I made up!

* * *

When Different Worlds Collide 

Chapter One: The Letters Arrive

Nobody knows for sure how Dumbledore was able to pull it off after years to come if anyone asked him. He would just look at them and say, "I knew and I believed…" And that was all said. But how you ask? Well let's start off with the first letter sent to Vatican City, Rome…

* * *

Sarafina was sitting on her bed, reading the story of Count Dracula by Bram Stoker. 

_Oh please…_she thought as she read the part where Jonathon and Abraham and the rest of the gang were discussing on how to stop Dracula with wooden stakes. T_here's more than one way to kill a vampire, and it would have to take more than stakes to kill Dracula_.

She found it less amusing that Stoker made Van Helsing, the legendary vampire slayer, an old doctor. If her father were to ever read this book, she'll think he might find it insulting to his name.

For thousands of years, the Van Helsing family were the best monster hunters in the name for God and all those holy as they travel all over the world to slay the evil, restoring peace and good will and yadda yadda. But to keep their identities secret, they were a simple catholic family who nobody would ever suspect of being one with god other than her father being over two thousand years old with her mother who was resurrected miraculously and was given immortal life as well.

She and her sister were born a couple centuries later on when their parents had decided to settle down for the time being. Now seventeen, while her sister would later turn fifteen in August, they had remarkable talents of fighting and strangely they were gifted to transform into werewolves whenever there was a full moon or not. Their uncle, Carl, said it must have been a side effect, very rare but not unknown that their father had once been one so many centuries ago to defeat the actual true Dracula and then had the serum to be cured. Only it didn't cure him completely and only on full moons or whenever he pleased he held control on the beast within. It had also passed down to them through the gene pool. The first time it happened was when Sarafina was six and Mina took quite a while until she was around ten for her first transformation. It took a lot of practice and patience for them to control their inner beast just like their fathers' but soon they were able to hold back the terrible demons from running amok or causing destruction to any person. If that were to happen, Sarafina had at least a silver stake right next to her on her bed stand in case.

She was growing terribly bored by the minute as she continued reading. _What's the point, I already know how it ends and not because of some author who can't seem to get his facts straight and—_

She stopped when she heard a weird sound by her window.

It sounded like something was scratching it.

That can't be a tree branch she thought as there were no trees around here. She and her family live above the Catholic Church where her parents spend centuries protecting. But if it wasn't a tree branch then, what was?

She got out of bed and walked towards the window and saw a tawny owl pecking it with its talons.

_What in the world?_ She thought it was unusual to see one do so but what was more strange was what she saw it holding in its' beak.

Two forest-green envelops bearing her name and her sister's in purple ink. She opened the window and grabbed the two letters from the bird and then watched it fly away as she gazed at the two envelopes in her hands. She walked back towards her bed and sat down while still looking at the letters she had just received.

"This is so weird and how did it know where we lived?" She knew very few people outside the church who would visit like other monks or priests or from her very own godfather, whom she rarely sees at all during her visits. She doubted her godfather would use an owl of all creatures to be sending letters. Then who would?

The handwriting looked unfamiliar to her and wasn't sure whose it was. The scent she caught whiff of was not anyone she knew of; however it had some strong pull to her. A strong desire to see what the letter contained urged her to give in.

"It's just a letter, what harm could a letter do?" She said as she set aside Mina's letter on her bed. Question yet to be answered, she ripped it open and read what it said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Budapest… 

Two teenagers were slowly stalking in, stealthy in the shadows, and ready to go for the kill as they headed in different directions to close in on their main target. A dark haired girl saw that she was in easy distance while a light haired boy was only half a foot away. The two saw that they had their eyes on the same prize. She growled silently and he hissed back at her, giving challenge to her as they slowly paced around the other, trying to tell them to back off. Before they knew it they pounced, both shouting, 'It's mine!'

'No way I saw it first! Give it here!'

"Fat chance and over my dead body it's yours!' The two struggled as they tried to gain control over the other. Suddenly a blood-curling howl rang. "You bit me!"

"Well you scratched me so we're even!" And the two continue to fight, scratching and biting one another until…

"KELLER CECILIA CORVIN! MICHAEL ALEXANDER CORVIN! JUST WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ELDER ARE YOU DOING?" Both teens had their bodies frozen in the position they were in, Michael holding one hand around his sister's neck while she was about ready to bite his forearm, both hands gripped tightly above their heads, turned their gaze to see their mother standing by the door. Selene, her eyes a scary icy blue, had the gaze that gave a whole new meaning of 'if looks could kill'. As their mother glared at them both and while both the teens were yelling "it was the other's fault", as if trying to push the blame on the other before they had to face her wrath until their father came in behind his wife and noticed what each twin was gripping so tightly in their grasp. Michael Senior walked over to the two and plucked it from their hands.

"Dad!"

He ignored them as he walked back to Selene with said object. "I believe this may be the case love." He handed the remote control coolly, although he maybe shouldn't have seeing as how his wife seemed to look like she was ready to crush it in her bare hand. In fact that was exactly what she did.

CRACK! The remote broke into bitty pieces.

"Hey!" Both twins cried once they saw their mother release it and let the broken control fall to the ground. "Mom…why did you break the remote like that for!"

"You two have been arguing over everything almost for the last two months. And over some stupid TV remote! You're both lycan-vampire hybrid yet you two are acting like two-month-old pups over some measly scraps. Now I want you both to march right up to your rooms and sit there till dinner and there will be no TV for a week and one more excuse of this sorry behavior again in this manner and you're grounded for a month!"

"But mom—" Keller started to say but their mother beat them to the point.

"No buts! Now march!" The twins untangled themselves and walked past her, their heads downcast, muttering under their breaths as they head to their separate adjacent rooms. The two slammed their doors so hard that it almost shook the beams in the walls. "God they are both hard to deal when they fight over the most ridiculous things." She remembered when things were simpler when she and her husband had decided to settle down and have kids with the twins coming into their lives. They had coo and giggled and enjoy one another's company when they were little but up until now it was constant arguing and sibling rivalry between them.

_If this keeps up, we might have another war, and I don't mean between the lycans and vampires._ Selene slowly rubbed her forehead, feeling a pending headache coming. She looked to her husband who had an amused smile on his face. "You think this is funny do you? I mean this is ridiculous; they squabble over the most insignificant things to ever be heard off. Over a remote control no less."

Michael chuckled. "Well I don't think that's true, if I may recall correctly there was a time like oh say who last night when it was who wanted to be top?" He whispered in her ears sexually. Even as a vampire-half hybrid, a little red tint appeared on her face as she turned at her lycan-hybrid husband. She saw where he was going and instantly felt warm and burning, going for an instant desire to head to their bedroom immediately. She slowly walked past him and turned to look back at him as she headed to their room. "Oh I'll show you who Michael, especially tonight!" She growled and he growled back at her, accepting her challenge.

* * *

Keller could hear her parents from her room, growling and moaning and god knows what. Oh for the love of Elder, they are annoying! 'Get a room!' She wanted to yell before finally hearing a door opening and closing at another end of the hall. Good thing their room was sound proof otherwise she might start to listen before she didn't want to. For Elder's sake they were teenagers and didn't want to hear their parents going at it. Even after a century goes by, they still might be. What was that one saying mortals used for the term for elder people to be doing it. Jumping bones? Yeah that might be one. She shuddered to the image of what her parents would do and decided to change her mind and think of something else before worse comes to worse. 

Her thoughts turned towards her brother and growled angrily. Why couldn't M.J. let her have the TV for tonight for once, he already seen his show and damn if she was going to watch another boring sitcom.

She sighed while pushing her dark bangs from her eyes then went to fetch her guitar from the closet. Already she could hear music coming from her brother's, knowing he had the exact same idea she had to distract her.

What could she say, they were twins and twins were supposed to be telekinetic in a way as someone's theory once explained.

Yeah, maybe he should have done another theory about twins whose parents are creatures of the night, a mom that's a vampire and a dad that's hybrid and living in a place where lycans and vampire are at a raging and never-ending battle against one another.

She felt in the mood for something dark and gothic. Twisting the knobs and striking the strings until she found herself satisfied to the sound it made, she played a few short chords before going on to one she like from her favorite band. Evanescence, the one music she could really lose herself into, melancholy and soft, music to her ears. She was so in tune with the song, 'Haunted' that she failed to see the owl at her window or hear its' tapping.

It was until she heard a loud bang and then 'what the—'coming from Michael's window as he stopped she stopped too and turned and saw the owl at hers. She was much as surprised but that didn't help as she opened it and then duck when it came zooming in and then flew out where it came.

_Crazy owl! What the Hell was its' problem!_ She glared outside to where the owl had gone. Why did it come in all of a sudden she had no clue. Probably was a crazy owl… Just as she was closing it back up, thinking over and over why that mad bird had come in, she heard the door knocked. "Come in." The door open and Michael walked in.

"Did a whacked up owl fly into your room and drop a letter to you?" Her brother asked her. She saw he was holding an envelope in his hand and then looked to the bed where a similar one was. The owl must've dropped it when it flew inside the room. She picked it up and both siblings saw their names and addresses were on it. It seemed impossible as nobody knew where they lived except for a few people like their godfather Lucian and their very great grandfather, Alexander. And they both knew that they would have probably used e-mails to send letters and not delivery by birds.

They both tried to identify it, no clue on whose handwriting it was or the scent that they caught but the smell was human and something else. Something that was almost to theirs but wasn't.

"What do you think?" Keller looked towards her brother seeing he had the same concerned look she had. "You think we should tell mom and dad about this?"

"I don't know, lets check it out first and then we tell them."

"All right, open at the same time?"

"Sure. On the count of three we'll open. One…two…three…"

* * *

In Cair Paravel, there was much happening as the children of Adam, Eve and Narnia were in the main hall, having their mid-evening snack after finishing their studies with listening to another lecture by their tutor. 

"By Alsan's mane, if thy have to listen to thee once more of thy 'Great battle' me thinks thy head would break like a griffin's egg!" Edward said, grabbing another roll and eating it while talking to his two older cousins, Arthur and Orion as they nodded their heads in agreement with him on the matter. They had heard the story countless times from their fathers and mothers in the past and always loved to envision themselves there on the battlefield in all its glory fighting against the evil witch that had tried to take over their beloved kingdom.

But with their tutors, he made the story dull and to the point of boredom where almost all the children fell asleep during lectures.

"Here here dear cousin Edward!" The two youngest twins, Aslan and Leon, both almost twelve said with their mouths full, muffled but still understandable. Some of the younger cousins giggled or the older ones rolled their eyes at their child like behavior.

Ravyn, the twin's older sister looked towards them and whispered to not speak with their mouths full. The two did anything for their sister Ravyn, well almost anything as they loved to cause pranks inside the castle and all its' occupants.

"Thou self couldn't agree with thee more sir!" Diana said as she finished her plate and made her way to excuse herself from the table. She had her long black hair tied back in a ponytail and had a short tunic and skirt and was grabbing her bow and case of arrows as she was preparing for a little archery after. Around her neck hung an ivory horn with the carvings of animals and hunters, similar to the one of her mother but rarely got to use during a hunt or if any trouble came along. She had her bow and arrows to keep her safe along with her faithful 'pet' that was lying by her feet as she fed him scraps during the meal. She rubbed his great big head and watched it move towards her side, waiting for his mistress's leave.

Gwen, Morgana and Ravyn were going to head to the library after for some reading while Arthur, Orion and Edward head toward the training grounds for some sword practice while the twins would go about and cause mischief on some unsuspecting fool.

Just as they were heading separate ways, Leon and Aslan heard something fluttering up above and looked towards the ceiling.

"Halt everyone look up there, tis owls! Dozen of them and they're heading thee way!"

Gwen, having heard this happened before as a prank turn to stare at her younger cousins. "Honestly, does thou believe that thee be fallen for another one of thou silly little pranks, cause let thyself assure thee that's tis not going to happen." Everyone was agreeing to this until Ravyn said, "I think tis thee looked up because there are owls coming and carrying something in their mouths."

Everyone did, believing her instead of the twins and saw a whole flock of brown, white and black owls flying above indeed carrying something in their beaks. Just as they flew by they release the letters and the children each caught one.

"What do thou suppose this is?" One of them asked, either it was Diana or Gwen to their brother as they too stared, lost for words while everyone looked blankly at them to see if they knew. Arthur shrugged. "Not sure dear for thee is baffled as thou on this matter, whatever this is, tis seems to be addressed to each of us."

"Do thou suppose it sent by one of the neighboring kingdoms from thy sea?" Morgana was one to always obsess about traveling over the broad ocean from their homeland. She just loves the idea, after all she and her brother, Edward were half water nymphs. Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"Well we're not going to find out if we don't open it." Everyone forgetting about earlier or what they had originally planned to do as they open and read the letter they received.

* * *

In good old New York, New York… 

Huff Puff, another day gone by and summer's near its' end…

Orlando Wolf was setting down another order through the open window while grabbing the two drinks one of his tables asked for. One Coke and one diet. Huff puff.

Working at his family restaurant over the summer was something he liked to do from time to time even when with his mom visiting grandpa Tony and Prince Wendell in the 9th kingdom with six year old brother Darrien and their new baby sister, Angie, they had gotten short handed and dad needed all the help they could get. He needed the extra cash for when school came around later in September and maybe save up for when he wanted to get ready to head to the open world.

But there was an added bonus to all this 'huff puff' folks.

On a plus side, he got to meet a ton of girls and exchange couple phone numbers and e-mail addresses with some of the lucky ones. It was probably his good looks and charismatic charms that drew a lot of the ladies' to their restaurant but he wasn't going to brag about it or make a big deal as he knew he was one cute cutie. A cute wolf huff puff.

Just as he brought the drinks to one of his tables, he walked by a couple telling them the food would be out in moments' time, "I don't mind, we'll wait" the girl giggled while the boy scowled at him as he made way to leave before it might turn ugly.

Huff puff, he knew better than to mess in someone else's territory, he set to clean off one of the tables before another group could sit down. Just as he picked up the black tray and found the receipt and tip he got, he saw a green envelope sitting underneath it.

"Huh?" He picked it up and there on the envelope had his name and address, but what was it doing here. He thought it must have been one of the girls who left it for him but he questioned himself, he never recalled seeing the girls before or how they got his address. He told them his name but that was it and he didn't think that they had the time to go through a phonebook and look the address up or something.

"Oy, waiter! Hurry up we're waiting over here!" He saw two people calling out to him and thought to himself, _Oh well, huff puff I read it later when I'm on break._ He tucked the note into his waiter apron then set off to serve the people calling him.

It was an hour later when he decided to go on his break but first went to see his dad. He went to the back where the kitchen was where his dad and the staff were still cooking after he finished serving his customers.

"Hey pops!" He said as he saw his father sizzling up one of the orders, a T-bone steak, the juice surrounding the meat and the cooking made his mouth water. He wondered how he could resist sinking his teeth into it. Wolf turned around towards him. Everyone said he looked so much like his father with the exception that he had his mother's attitude at times. "Huff puff! Hey kiddo what's up?"

"I'm taking my break, is it ok if I give Prince his food now?"

"Sure, it's in the back and don't forget to wash his dish after he finishes."

"Yeah yeah I know." Orlando walked to where two dog bowls with the name 'Prince' were etched in along with a bottle of water next to it. He went out the back way and walked out to where the alley was. Just as he stepped out, a big golden retriever bumped up to him.

"Hey easy Prince, settle down boy, got your meal. Hey I'm not dinner, though I do smell like it. "Huff Puff, ok ok down boy, down!" He was having a hard time getting him down as Prince went to all the efforts of licking him all over.

Prince was pawing at his apron causing the letter to fall out. He put down the bowl and poured water in it first then when Prince finished, filled him with dinner.

He set the bowl and water down then rubbed his dog's head affectingly. "There ya go!" He said sitting on a crate while watching him eat. As Prince was licking the bowl, Orlando saw the letter that he had in his pocket sitting on the ground. He picked it up and Prince watched curiously as his master looked at it.

"Usually I get tips or numbers from cuties, but never fan mail before. Isn't that weird huh? I wonder what it says. Probably saying something along the lines of 'I love you, secret admirer' or a death threat from one of their ex-boyfriends or something." He ripped it open and plucked the note out.

The note that he read would change his and almost everyone else's lives with what they just read.

**

* * *

Blue Kitsune**: Ok so here's a new story and I promise to update and tag along the character bios for everyone to know. Hope you like! And if anyone has a problem with it, let me know and I'll try to rewrite it or if anyone wants to be my beta, let me know. Read and review.

* * *

Editor's comments: It looks very interesting how this is coming together. Everyone living their own normal lives after defeating their original antagonist now has this mysterious letter. All of them are like "what the heck?" and it's interesting. I proof read as much I can and I read it out loud as I checked everything. I am interested in hearing more about this!  



End file.
